


Peony

by Infinity_Blossom8



Series: Infinite Foliage [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, Horny Anakin Skywalker, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loth-Cats (Star Wars), Loth-Wolves (Star Wars), M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mpreg, Penis In Vagina Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Blossom8/pseuds/Infinity_Blossom8
Summary: After transforming into part loth-wolf and part loth-cat, Anakin & Obi-wan have good, furry fun.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Infinite Foliage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Peony

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read my fanfiction for Star Wars prequels:  
> 1) If you actually like Palpatine. He will always be written as the bad guy.  
> 2) If you are a fan of Padme. She will be written as either non-existent, irrelevant, or aimed to be a mean/"bad" character.  
> 3) If you are not a fan of Dooku, Grievous, or Maul. They will be written in a good light or non-existent/irrelevant.

“Do you have to comm the Council right this minute, Obi-wan?” whined Anakin.

Obi-wan huffed then scowled at his former padawan’s reluctance to give the status update from their most recent mission from Lothal.

“Anakin, I have to inform the Council especially for our current predicament!” snarled Obi-wan as he displayed his sharp fangs over his lips.

Anakin’s golden colored tail swished side-to-side with mirth, “You’re trying to intimidate me, Master, but honestly, it’s just adorable.”

Obi-wan flushed briefly before he frowned causing his orange cat ears to stand on end with annoyance. He then turned away from Anakin to comm the Jedi Council.

Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu materialized on the holoscreen and were suddenly perplexed from Obi-wan’s appearance.

“Obi-wan, are you playing dress-up with Skywalker?” exasperated Windu by pinching the bridge of his nose.

Obi-wan turned red from the insinuation and as he was about to argue against the Korun master, Anakin came from behind, brushing his golden colored tail against his orange bushy one to speak up, “Sorry Masters, but it was actually my fault that we look like this.”

Windu sighed while Yoda chuckled, “You two become like this how do, Skywalker?”

Anakin then explained how the Lothal mission unfolded.

_Obi-wan and Anakin were following a Separatist spy who had classified information about a new weaponry that could change the tides of the war towards the Separatists’ side. After finally finding the exact location of the spy, they confronted the spy and demanded that the spy surrender and give up the classified information. Yet, the situation took a relapse when both Obi-wan and Anakin were shot with a dart from the spy’s partner, allowing the spy to escape briefly before Obi-wan and Anakin recovered to apprehend the spy and their partner. Once Obi-wan handed the spies over to Lothal’s law enforcement, Anakin had suggested to browse the local merchants and their wares, particularly for spare droid parts. Obi-wan had no objections to the idea, so Anakin and him walked around the busy streets of Lothal’s capital, Lothal City. When Anakin had ventured away from Obi-wan towards a secluded stall that was selling various perfumes, elixirs, potions, and others just like this, the shop owner, a female Bith, offered a rare elixir. Anakin took hold of the concoction, opened it, and took a grand whiff of it. Anakin was immediately enthralled with the smell and purchased the elixir. Anakin purchased other spare droid parts before reuniting with Obi-wan. When Anakin eventually found Obi-wan, his nose started to itch which caused him to downright sneeze on his former master. Obi-wan, who was not expecting the nasal outburst from his former padawan, curtly reprimanded Anakin for his distasteful display of poor hygiene and swiftly cleaned himself off with a cloth he had on hand. Soon Obi-wan and Anakin traveled back to their ship to fly back to Coruscant. However, once their ship was out of Lothal’s atmosphere and in a hyperlane to Coruscant, unwelcomed changes were occurring. While both Obi-wan and Anakin wanted to change out of their robes and into fresh ones after a hot shower in the fresher, they both instantly collapsed one second and awoke a few minutes later with furry protrusions. Anakin had grown golden colored wolf ears along with a golden colored tail and long, sharp incisors covering over his lips. While Obi-wan had produced orange cat ears with an orange bushy tail and short, edged fangs cloaking over his lips. They stared dumbfound towards one another before Obi-wan grumbled angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose in great aggravation while Anakin busted a gut in a fit of laughter._

“And that is how we have been transformed into a loth-wolf and a loth-cat,” finished Anakin with a small smirk that did not go unnoticed by Windu who gruffly said, “Of course that is how it went down, Skywalker.” Yoda cackled briefly before he spoke again in a composed tone, “Hrrmmm. Possible complications with the dart and the elixir? Yrsssss.”

Obi-wan then spoke up, “Yes Master. I believe the darts’ toxins were not fully dispelled from our bodies and then the elixir was an additional factor which possibly resulted in our current appearance.”

Anakin’s tail slumped down. He and Obi-wan came to the same conclusion but his former master blatantly had a dislike for their current predicament.

Windu soon sighed loudly, “We will ask Healer Che to look into reversing the effects, so make sure to send samples of the dart and elixir.” Yoda then commented after Windu, “Out of trouble safe travels and stay, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. With you may the force be.”

“May the force be with you, Masters,” replied Obi-wan and Anakin in unison. Windu and Yoda then flickered out from the holoscreen.

Anakin’s tail eventually swished with glee, “We’re not in trouble, Master!”

Obi-wan gave a pointed glare at his former padawan before he snorted, “Yes, former padawan of mine, not being in trouble with the Council for becoming a loth-wolf and a loth-cat from this mission is a joyous outcome.”

Anakin’s ears were downcast before he perked up, grinning widely, “But this will make our sex interesting, Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan bloomed with an embarrassing redness upon his cheeks before he bashfully said, “True, but I’m not in the mood, Anakin.”

Anakin was disappointed from Obi-wan’s refusal but didn’t press the issue. Instead, he came up to Obi-wan and petted his ears. “Understood, Master. Love you.”

Obi-wan was still blushing but responded with an ‘I love you too, Anakin.’ Anakin then left to take a shower.

Two separate showers later, Obi-wan and Anakin were in different rooms on the ship; Anakin was in the cockpit while Obi-wan was in the bedroom reading on a datapad.

‘This is not how the mission was supposed to end! When Obi-wan and I depart on missions together, we usually have mind-blowing sex and fuck multiple times in practically every crevice of the ship we set off in!’ exclaimed Anakin internally. ‘If Obi-wan is not going to satisfy my needs, I guess I’ll have to take matters into my own hand.’ concluded Anakin in his thoughts before he undid his fly to release his cock.

Anakin (with his ears in strict concentration) soon stroked his cock deliciously slow as he imagined all the times he fucked Obi-wan. He fucked Obi-wan countless times in their conjoined quarters, most are hard and fast, the way Obi-wan likes it or painstakingly slow to where Obi-wan begs for his former padawan’s cock. He fucked Obi-wan numerous times on various ships, most were to where Obi-wan rides his cock, bouncing on his cock with so much vigor while others were quick hand-jobs as well as blowjobs to quench their lust and carnal urges.

Unbeknownst to Anakin, arousal and desire started leaking into the bond he still has from his former master which caused Obi-wan to become almost instantly hard.

‘ _Padawan, bedroom! Now!_ ’ shouted Obi-wan into the bond. Anakin’s eyes flew open upon his sudden realization that he was projecting lust into the bond for his former master. He rapidly concealed his cock back into his trousers before he hastily maneuvered in the ship to the bedroom. Upon opening the door to the bedroom, Anakin was relished to the tasteful sight of his master naked, posing in a seductive cat pose. Obi-wan was lounging on the bed, legs spread wide, presenting his hole, tail swishing side-to-side underneath his body with liveliness, and purring with much allure.

Anakin didn’t drop a beat; (with his tail wagging energetically) he hastily removed his robes, belt, boots, and undertunic. Once he was fully naked, he practically pounced on top of his former master and ravished him with his devouring tongue. When the two finally took a break for air, Obi-wan nuzzled his beard against Anakin’s face as he purred, “I want you, dear one. So much.”

Anakin immediately complied with Obi-wan’s demand. He lifted himself off of Obi-wan to settle between his legs and was about to prep Obi-wan’s hole before he noticed something off. Anakin, uncertain what he was peering at, asked Obi-wan, “Master, are you—have you…?” Obi-wan huffed, “Out with it, Anakin.” “What is this?” questioned Anakin. As he questioned his former master, Anakin pushed a finger into the new hole while Obi-wan was savagely interrupted from his response of ‘What is what…?’. Obi-wan keened and panted harshly from the new sensation of Anakin’s finger worming its way around his newly discovered hole. “This master,” smugly said Anakin as he kept up his fingering to where Obi-wan quivered with intense arousal. “That, Anakin, is probably a consequence from our preceding mission,” said Obi-wan in his most calming Coruscanti accent even though he was super flustered.

Anakin then gave a wolfish grin, “So your loth-cat genes made you produce a vagina. Interesting…” Anakin swiftly removed his finger to then dive into the new pussy of his former master with his gifted tongue, lapping up the slick that Obi-wan was speedily generating.

Obi-wan whimpered from the overstimulation. It was one thing to have Anakin sucking him off but another thing entirely to feel his former padawan’s tongue licking into the folds of his newly created vagina.

‘ _Anakin, off! Or I’ll come soon!_ ’ wailed Obi-wan into the bond. Anakin receded his tongue from Obi-wan’s pussy then slowly maneuvered his cock to the newly formed vagina. Anakin spared a glance to his former master who quickly nodded his head for Anakin to continue. He then pushed his cock into the wet heat of Obi-wan’s pussy and started a gentle pace. He gripped Obi-wan’s hips, careful not to grab on too hard for fear of the freshly made pussy of his former master to become even more overstimulated.

Soon Anakin’s thrusts were angled to hit the g-spot of Obi-wan’s pussy causing Obi-wan to shriek in pain-inducing pleasure. Suddenly, something snapped in Anakin’s loth-wolf mind, ‘Mate mate…breed breed…pups…!’ Anakin then started to go at a wretched pace against Obi-wan’s pussy.

Practically howling, Anakin came inside his former master’s pussy, spurting his hot cum all over the vaginal walls. Obi-wan came shortly after and with his loth-cat mind, sent through the bond, ‘ _Mate…breed…yours…want pups…!_ ’ Anakin’s cock immediately caught on and soon started to swell like a knot, locking the two together. Anakin’s cock soon burst more cum into the womb of Obi-wan’s pussy to breed with his former master. With Obi-wan’s dazed and blissed out state of mind, he could care less of his former padawan’s cock shooting more cum into womb.

When Anakin’s cock finally deflated, he pulled out of Obi-wan’s pussy and cleaned the cum off between the two of them. They tangled their limbs underneath the covers (along with their tails intertwining with one another), snuggling as one with Obi-wan’s back being pressed to Anakin’s chest.

‘ _Love you, Obi._ ’ sent Anakin through the bond. Obi-wan reacted to Anakin’s love and adoration with an incessant purring, ‘ _Love you too, dear one._ ’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra:

“Master Kenobi, you’re pregnant?!” bombshell Master Che to Obi-wan, Anakin, Windu, and Yoda who were in attendance to the concerning results of Obi-wan and Anakin.

Anakin wagged his tail in delightful satisfaction to become a father. Obi-wan (with his ears slightly down) placed his flustered but ‘content with his fate of being pregnant’ face in his hands. Windu face-palmed himself. And Yoda chortled from the outrageous situation but smiled knowingly for the bright force signatures that laid dormant inside the womb of Obi-wan Kenobi.

**Author's Note:**

> I love wolves, so I couldn't say no to not writing this furry fanfiction!


End file.
